


Тайм-аут

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Giuliano Simeone
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Тайм-аут

Джулиано никогда не задавали вопроса «Кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь?». Вместо этого он слышал: «Ну, малыш, в какой команде хочешь играть? Наверняка в “Атлетико”?» Когда ему было четыре года, он восторженно кивал головой, будто она приделана на пружинку: ведь в «Атлетико» играл его отец. Что такое футбол, Джулиано и тогда прекрасно понимал – если об остальных центениалах говорили, что они родились со смартфоном в руке, то Джулиано точно соседствовал в утробе матери с футбольным мячом. Он не понимал правила игры, но, когда отец вытаскивал его на поле после матча, вопли и свист болельщиков, кричалки, доносящиеся с трибун, и сильнейшая энергетика игры, которая, казалось, била из пор кожи отца вместе с терпким запахом пота и газона, приводили его в восторг. Всё вокруг было особенным, словно ненастоящим. И отец был особенным – и тоже словно ненастоящим вне футбола.

Все эти мысли стали приходить к Джулиано позже, когда он начал взрослеть и совершенно запутался, какая часть жизни реальная, а какая нет, и на привычный вопрос «Наверняка в “Атлетико”?» его подмывало огрызнуться: «Какой вообще футбол? Я всю жизнь мечтал доить коров!» К тому времени, однако, он уже начал подозревать, что футбол так глубоко пустил корни в его круг общения, мозг и жизнь, что никакими коровами не вытравить – даже если бы он думал о карьере дояра всерьёз.

А ещё позже Джулиано увидел на поле Фернандо Торреса, и настоящее и ненастоящее тут же совместилось в нём, как фрагменты пазла, – будто магнитом их притянуло и со щёлканьем соединило в одну реальность. Фернандо – «Нандо», как называл его отец, который в то время был уже тренером «Атлетико», – выглядел классическим героем постера, так и просившегося, чтобы его прикрепили между плакатами Бэтмена и Локи. Почему-то Джулиано казалось, что Нандо впишется посередине как идеальное промежуточное звено: тяжёлый взгляд Бэтмена плавно и гармонично переходил бы в обольстительную улыбку Локи. С другой стороны, было в Нандо что-то такое земное и совершенно не супергеройское, особенно когда он говорил: «Привет, Джулиано!» и хлопал Джулиано по ладони, что вполне можно было поверить, насколько в очень узком кругу Нандо может быть своим парнем. Как вот только в этот круг попасть – это другой вопрос.

Найти ответ на него Джулиано так и не успел: он уехал жить с матерью в Аргентину. Возможно, это было к лучшему – ещё немного, и он бы действительно повесил постер с Нандо на стену, содрав с неё и отправив в мусорный бак и Бэтмена, и Локи. Вот тогда бы ему отец точно житья не дал своими насмешками. Ещё и самому Нандо рассказал бы – с него бы сталось. О том, как тот отреагировал бы на подобную историю, Джулиано даже думать не хотел. Не хотел – но думал.

К своему совершеннолетию Джулиано носил футболку «Ривер Плейт» и пересматривал по сто раз голы Нандо за все команды, где тот играл. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, чтобы вызвать в памяти его облик после забитого мяча: вздёрнутый подбородок, возбуждённый взгляд и торжествующая улыбка. Почти так же, как и голы, Джулиано впечатляло, как после игры Нандо обменивается футболками – было огромным везением, если такие кадры на видео не прерывались. Однажды он не удержался и, поставив на стоп-кадр, подвинулся к экрану ближе. Провёл по блестящему от пота торсу Нандо, покружил пальцем возле соска, медленно спустился к шортам, погладил выпуклость под ними, очерчивая контуры, наклонился и... лизнул её. Вкус был компьютерным, на экране заблестело пятно от слюны, Нандо на стоп-кадре остался безучастным, а вот Джулиано чуть с кресла не подбросило от стояка – он даже подрочить как следует не успел: дёрнул за завязки спортивных штанов, задев ноющую от возбуждения головку, и едва успел вытащить член, как, скрючившись и издав один долгий стон, кончил с такой силой, что забрызгал и клавиатуру, и экран, и штаны, ощутив брызги даже на подбородке.

– Вот же блядь… – прошептал он, утираясь и стараясь не глядеть на компьютер. От стыда он готов был сквозь землю провалиться. – Никогда… больше никогда… клянусь… – пробормотал Джулиано, уничтожая салфеткой следы своего позора.

Однако вечером к рукоблудию добавилось ещё и клятвопреступление. Пытаясь отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, Джулиано решил навести порядок в своём шкафу и наткнулся на постер – тот самый, способный вытеснить со стены всех супергероев и суперзлодеев. Джулиано долго смотрел на него, расправляя скрученные края ладонями, гладя изображение. Руки чувствовали тепло – не тепло другого тела, а своё собственное, отражённое бумагой, и это Джулиано с ума сводило.

Он прикрепил постер на стену – так, чтобы можно было его увидеть прямо перед собой, лёжа на кровати, – запер дверь в комнату, стащил одежду и, весь пунцовый от неловкости, улёгся на постель перед снимком. Казалось, Нандо, чуть улыбаясь, смотрел прямо на него, и под этим взглядом Джулиано развёл колени и прошептал, сам не веря, что способен на такую просьбу из порнофильмов:

– Трахни меня…

Он провёл ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер, стараясь не касаться члена: ему очень хотелось продлить наслаждение, – стиснул мошонку, покружил у входа. Смазки не было – Джулиано таким никогда не занимался, – поэтому он просто помассировал мышцы снаружи, чувствуя, как они начинают отзываться сладостными судорогами. Член уже пачкал смазкой живот, и сейчас, в этот самый миг, Джулиано больше всего хотел почувствовать, как проталкивается в него тот, кто, улыбаясь, сверху смотрит со стены. Джулиано хотел ощутить его силу, его дыхание у себя на шее, тяжесть на себе его тела, боль от толчков – он бы всё от него вытерпел в свой первый раз, только бы всё это было настоящим.

– Дурдом… какой… то… – простонал Джулиано в ритм движениям руки по члену и, прижав к глазам свободную ладонь, кончил.

Спустя минуту сладость удовольствия начала угасать, вытесняемая пустотой, – никакой постер не мог её заполнить, никакая дрочка.

Через месяц Джулиано понял, что, если с этой пустотой не бороться, она его проглотит – он попросту рехнётся.

А ещё через месяц он узнал, что Нандо занял пост помощника тренера «Атлетико Б».

***  
– Привет, Джулиано! – сказал Нандо и хлопнул по выставленной ладони. – Рад снова тебя видеть!

– Привет! – Джулиано с него глаз не сводил. – Осуществил мечту! Играю в «Атлетико», как отец.

Нандо изменился. Он стал таким, что Джулиано согласился бы раздвинуть перед ним ноги даже ещё до того, как тот скажет: «Привет!» Мускулы, на которых футболка чуть ли не трещала, плечи – накачанные, покатые, ноги бы с них точно соскальзывали, но Джулиано не отказался бы, чтобы его держали за щиколотки. И взгляд – такой, будто Нандо о нём всё уже знает, подсмотрев с постера.

– Твой отец был отличным футболистом, – кивнул Нандо. – И сейчас отличный тренер.

Джулиано слышал про конфликт между его отцом и Нандо и только хмыкнул: то ли Нандо умел настолько легко прощать, то ли мастерски владел актёрской игрой. Проще было поверить во второе. Джулиано такое бы точно не простил.

– Может быть, посидим в ресторане? – осторожно поинтересовался Джулиано. – В честь встречи?

Нандо на мгновение завис, а потом окинул его взглядом, закусив в задумчивости губу. У Джулиано чуть ноги не подкосились: он ещё не привык, чтобы его так рассматривали.

– Сколько лет тебе было, когда мы виделись последний раз? – небрежно спросил Нандо.

«Блядь…» – подумал Джулиано, а вслух сказал:

– Сейчас это имеет значение? – Он сделал упор на слово «сейчас».

– В этом мире всё имеет значение, – ответил Нандо.

«Это ты в своей Японии нахватался?», – хотел спросить Джулиано, но прикусил язык, понимая, что о Японии благоразумнее промолчать.

– Это означает «нет»? – спросил он вместо того.

– Это означает, что пора на тренировку, – криво улыбнулся Нандо.

Эта улыбка преследовала Джулиано ещё несколько дней, точнее ночей, когда он дрочил на влажной от пота простыне. Не на постер – оригинал был в этом же городе, рядом, и это оказалось ещё тяжелее переносить и не тронуться умом. На тренировках Джулиано так на него пялился, что ноги заплетались, сокомандники начинали переглядываться, а Фернандес спустя две недели позвал его к себе в кабинет и сказал:

– Позволь дать тебе совет, Джулиано. Это в твоём возрасте бывает, и это всё пройдёт, перебесишься. А футбол останется. Если ты, конечно, прекратишь валять дурака. Поверь мне как тренеру и доброму приятелю твоего отца. Просто забивай голы. Ты нападающий. Понял?

Джулиано кивнул.

Понятнее было некуда. Просто забивать.

В матче с «Побленсе» Джулиано забил единственный гол от команды. Празднуя и выглядывая из-за спин сокомандников, он поискал глазами Нандо – тот сидел на трибуне. Лицо его было непроницаемо – насколько можно было увидеть с газона. Джулиано всё-таки надеялся, что это только маска, – неужели он хоть немного не порадовался? Сыграли они вничью, хотя Джулиано из кожи вон лез, чтобы забить второй.

После игры он наскоро принял душ и помчался к кабинету помощника тренера – Нандо был там, словно специально ждал. Он сидел на диванчике и задумчиво постукивал пальцем по нижней губе. Джулиано осторожно сел рядом. Минута прошла в молчании.

– Я это сделал для тебя… – сказал Джулиано, сглотнув. Во рту пересохло. – Я могу сделать для тебя… многое… всё… Всё, что захочешь…

– Ты мне в сыновья годишься, мальчик, – без тени улыбки сказал Нандо.

– Я уже вырос, если ты не заметил. – Джулиано, разозлившись, схватил Нандо за руку и прижал её к своей ширинке. Нандо дёрнулся, но Джулиано держал крепко.

– Мы с твоим отцом были близкими друзьями… – Нандо перестал сопротивляться, но и инициативы не проявлял. Джулиано же, чувствуя тепло его руки в паху, едва соображал, что говорит.

– Были… – сказал Джулиано, сдерживая дыхание. – Вот и отомсти ему…

Он обхватил другой рукой Нандо за шею и притянул к себе, коснувшись губ губами.

– Дурак ты, Симеоне, – криво улыбнулся Нандо. – Оба вы идиоты: что старший, что младший…

– Пусть… – Джулиано прижал его вялую ладонь к своему стоящему члену и вдруг встрепенулся: – Постой… Близкими друзьями? Ты что, с ним тоже?..

– Так… Послушай, – сказал Нандо осторожно убирая руку с паха Джулиано и отцепляя его ладонь от своей шеи. – Давай возьмём тайм-аут.

Сказано это было таким тоном, что Джулиано понял: либо тайм-аут, либо полный аут – для него. Выбора не было.

– Ладно, – сказал он, отодвигаясь. – Но имей в виду – я не перебешусь.

Нандо промолчал.

Всю неделю его не было на тренировках, а после Джулиано прочёл в новостях: «Бывший нападающий сборной Испании Фернандо Торрес покинул тренерскую должность во второй команде мадридского “Атлетико”. 36-летний испанец сообщил, что причина его ухода сугубо личная, она никак не связана со взаимоотношениями с руководством клуба. При этом не исключено, что уже в марте Торрес возобновит тренерскую работу».

– В марте… – прошептал Джулиано, бросая взгляд на шкаф, откуда выглядывал уголок постера. – Хорошо, я подожду.


End file.
